


I’m Gone For Five Minutes (What Do You Mean It’s Been FIVE YEARS?!)

by NumquamCedam



Series: Ner Kar'ta bal te Akaan (My Heart and the War) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, It will get better soon, Light Angst, the sass is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumquamCedam/pseuds/NumquamCedam
Summary: Could this day get any crazier?She really should stop asking questions she didn’t want answers to.The second installment following my female bounty hunter and her journey through KOTFE and beyond





	I’m Gone For Five Minutes (What Do You Mean It’s Been FIVE YEARS?!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this...YAY and thank you!  
> These will be just some short interludes between chapter 1 and chapter 14 of KOTFE
> 
> Translations for mando’a are located at the end of the story.  
> Please feel free to leave any questions/comments/advice/criticism at the end!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, this is purely made for my fangirl self
> 
> Enjoy :)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

It was cold.

It was cold and everything hurt and this kriffing emperor was here and apparently decided to take up residence in her head. Wonderful.

He told her if she wanted to live, she had to fight.

She thinks back to when she saw her crew in her dream. Saw Torian.

Of course, she would fight. She’s been fighting her whole life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

There was nothing. No one knew anything.

Him, Mako and Gault had even attempted to infiltrate Zakuul to try to find out more about this fallen empire and their lost boss

They came out with nothing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

She hurt. Lana was here to break her out. They fought skytroopers (so that’s what these droid things were called) and Knights of Zakuul and everything still hurt.

It’s been five years. She’s been in carbonite for five years.

What happened?

Where was her crew?

Where was her _husband_?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

This “Eternal Empire” had blockaded both Dromund Kaas and Corusant. Mandalore the Vindicated was killed fighting in the outer rim. There was still no news of her. But he wouldn’t stop looking.

He couldn’t.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

They found a ship, the Gravestone, that could help them fight back against Arcann and his eternal fleet. They had the potential to go on the offensive. The odds were finally looking up.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

The new Mandalore called. And when Mandalore called you answered. He told himself he wasn’t giving up on her to go fight with his people. He wasn’t.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

So, not only did she meet a bunch of crazy people who let their lives be dictated by ‘fate’, she met Senya, who is Arcann’s mom, who is the wife of the crazy man in her head.

What was wrong with this galaxy?

Could this day get any crazier?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

It was nice being back with his people again. He was even reunited with Corridan and never had he been so happy to see his friend. What was different was that his name was no longer tarnished. He had honor and people asked his advice. People wanted him with them to go scout, even Mandalore had begun to trust and use him more on missions. He felt useful and like he was making a difference for the first time in a while.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

She really should stop asking questions she didn’t want answers to. The port they were at is under attack and she has to get to the controls to release the docking clamps (why is it always the kriffing docking clamps). She frees the Gravestone but Arcann’s here and he’s livid and she knows as she pulls her weapons that she isn’t leaving this unscathed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

He dreams about her. It’s why he set up on the edge of camp. But this, this was a nightmare. He sees her fighting. And she’s alone _why is she alone_. But she’s holding her own and moving so fast it’s like she’s dancing. Then something changes, and this new emperor charges and cuts through her like nothing. He screams as she chokes back a sob and he can do nothing but watch as the lightsaber is wrenched from her abdomen and she falls to the ground. She rolls slowly to get up, determination burning in her eyes when he is woken up from Corridan shaking him, trying to calm him down.

He doesn’t sleep after that for three days.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Somehow, she lived. And now she is the commander of an alliance. An alliance of both Republic and Imperial personnel. And they are looking to her for strength and leadership. She tells Lana _I’m not that person, someone else is better suited for this_. But Lana believes in her and Theron and so does everyone else so she looks over all those gathered at Odessan and vows to them that together, they will drag Arcann off his throne and reclaim their galaxy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

He takes more missions after the night, trying to keep busy. He still searches the holonets for any sign or mention of her but there is nothing. A lot of the chatter seems to be about this Outlander figure running amok in Zakuul. He changes stations and continues to search.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

She runs into some interesting people. But words could not describe how happy she is to find Blizz. A long lost piece of home. Now if she could only find the rest of her wayward crew.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

No matter how hard they fight, they seem to always be one step behind the enemy. The skytroopers and Knights had just decimated one of their patrol groups. Would they ever have the upper hand?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Valkorian is an ass she decides.

She does not have time for this field trip as she is trying to find a way into another “impenetrable” fortress so she can deal with his bratty children. But then she is alone and she can’t contact Lana or Theron and as she draws her weapons she sees him in a clearing turning towards her.

“You have forgotten what it’s like to face death alone. I will remind you”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

It’s another nightmare.

She’s alone in the woods and someone is throwing lightning at her and again _she is alone_ and _why can he never go to her_. She is holding her own when a force push catches her and throws her into the side of a cliff and then nothing but darkness.

He wakes up shaking and with her name on his lips.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

She reunites with Gault and she’s so happy she almost tackles him. As per usual, he develops a plan to scam the Eternal Empire and it feels just like old times. He smiles at her and they chat and her heart warms at finding more of her lost crew. But as always, finding her crew fills her with thoughts of her riduur.

_Where are you?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

He sat outside at night watching the stars. He chokes on a sob as he thinks of her, how she used to do this anytime they went on missions. Claiming it brought her peace during their hectic lives. Sometimes he wonders if this would ever get easier, if the pain of missing her would ever dull. As he continued to watch the stars, he could only think one thought,

_Please come back._

**Author's Note:**

> Kriff/kriffing = the Star Wars version of the “f” word  
> Ridurr = partner, spouse, husband, wife
> 
> Hope it was ok! Have a great day and may the force be with you


End file.
